


One Touch

by blondie47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondie47/pseuds/blondie47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for SQBB2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch

 

Art for Little Scribbler's One Touch fanfic :)


End file.
